


Day 189

by impalaimagining



Series: What A Beautiful Day [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaimagining/pseuds/impalaimagining
Summary: On a hunt, Sam’s decision could mean losing Y/N.





	Day 189

Y/N didn’t stay in the spare bedroom long after moving into the bunker. After Sam’s proposal, Y/N spent every night in his room, so it was a simple matter of moving her clothes into his closet, and within an hour, the two lived in the same confines of four walls. 

“I can’t believe this.” Y/N shook her head with a quiet chuckle. Sam frowned and wrapped his arm around her waist. She answered his unspoken question. “It’s so fast. We met, we fell in  _love_ , and now you - we’re engaged, Sam.” She laughed again. 

“Are you complaining?” He smirked. With a shake of her head, Y/N moved out of his grasp and into the hall. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” She fluttered her eyelashes. “I’m going to make dinner. Care to join me, Mr. Winchester?” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,  _future_  Mrs. Winchester.” Sam imitated Y/N in a high pitched voice. She rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen, where she found Dean.

“Oh, hey.” He turned over his shoulder from his spot at the stove. “You want?” He motioned to the pan full of ground meat he was frying. Y/N shrugged and sank into a chair at the table, leaning on her elbows. “Found us another case, by the way. We can leave after dinner.” 

* * *

“Y/N!” Sam shouted and jumped between her and the demon, ready to shove a busted piece of wood through her chest. Y/N stumbled backwards, tripping over her own feet and falling with a thud on the hard concrete floor. She winced and cried out in pain as her tailbone slammed into the cement. 

From across the small room, the scratching of nails skittered along the floor as snarls ripped through the air. the demon had brought a hellhound. The dog was to be keeping watch, trained to do so from the time the pup could be separated from its mother. Instead, it heard Y/N’s scream, smelled the blood coming from her brush-burned arms, and could practically sense her weakness in the moment.

Y/N had her angel blade drawn, ready to end the demon she was previously facing, but Sam stepped in and had to play the hero, literally throwing her to the dogs. In her fall, the blade slipped from her hand and slid just out of reach. The hound’s breath came heavy and warm over Y/N’s face as it snapped its unseen teeth. The growls alone, deep enough to belong to an animal of massive stature, sent waves of panic crashing over Y/N.

As she turned to reach for the blade, the beast sunk its claws into her right thigh, tearing at her flesh and gouging through her skin. She shrieked, blood-curdling screams bouncing off the walls. Sam’s head whipped around and he watched as it tore her opposite leg to shreds.

Leaping forward, Sam jammed his own angel blade into the dog’s neck, blood pouring from the wound and allowing him to judge where the heart would be. He drew back again and plunged the dagger through the hound’s chest.

“Y/N…” Sam knelt at her side, hands reaching around and behind her, holding her up and into his arms. “Bbay.” 

“Don’t, Sam.” She sucked in a breath. “Please.” Guilt washed over Sam, his face turning down as his eyes filled with tears. He knew what he’d done. He knew that was his fault. He’d barely just proposed to her, and now Y/N was going to die, and it was his fault. His damn pride got in the way, he had to jump in and save her from that demon, and in doing so, all but fed her to the hellhound.

“I’m just…” He trailed off, shaking his head while his tears fell onto her chest. Dean ran into the room, his arms and face spattered with blood from his own victories. 

“What the hell?” He came to stand beside Sam. Horror struck Dean as he watched the blood pour from Y/N’s wounds. “Sammy…” Dean knew how this ended. It had been the same with Jo.

“Dean, you gotta help me. We - Y/N needs a hospital. I won’t lose her - I can’t.” Sam sobbed, and Dean just nodded. Dean helped Sam stand as Sam cradled Y/N against his chest. Her eyes were closed and her left arm hung limp at her side, her hand bouncing off Sam’s leg as he strode toward the Impala. He laid her gently across the back seat, sliding in under her legs and holding pressure tightly on her thighs. 

“Sam…” She breathed weakly. 

“Hey, hey. I’m here.” Sam pressed harder on her legs. “I’m so sorry…” 

“Don’t.” She shook her head. “If I di- if I don’t make it out of this one, just know that I really did love you, okay?” Y/N reached down and patted his hand. Sam held back a sob, the sound falling into his throat as he nodded. 

“I love you too.”

* * *

Y/N was asleep in her hospital bed, machines beeping in time with her heart’s rhythm. Her eyes fluttered open, the bright fluorescent lights beating down on her. 

“Sammy?” She peered to her left and saw her fiancé slumped over in his chair. At the sound of her voice, Sam bolted awake and knelt beside the bed. 

“Y/N, oh… oh God. I messed up so bad. I’m so sorry.” He shook his head, kissing the back of her hand. “I’m so happy you’re okay.” He breathed against her palm as she laid it on his cheek.

“I’m okay, Sammy. You didn’t lose me.” Sam nodded, a small smile on his lips. “But next time, you’ll let me do it myself?” Another nod, and Sam knew that was a silent promise he’d always keep. 


End file.
